


Tavros: believe in miracles.

by Laylah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Community: bucketlist, First Time, Fluff, Flushed Romance, High Sex, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sopor Slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Brownies?" he says. "Where did you, get those?" And because Gamzee doesn't jump on him the second he says anything, he comes up with the answer himself: "Wait, I know, it's, a miracle. Right?"</p><p>Gamzee beams like Tavros just figured out the secret to the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tavros: believe in miracles.

**Author's Note:**

> anon on bucketlist wanted:
> 
>  _high sex. they have some pies/sopor brownies/etc and have very intimate, intense sex._
> 
>  _any other kinks/etc are fine, as long as it's consensual._
> 
> I decided to set it before Tavros's flarping disaster for the sake of easy, uncomplicated fluff.

They've been having the—well, okay, Tavros wouldn't call it the most _intense_ game of Fiduspawn ever, not when Gamzee kind of spaces out in the middle of a round sometimes or just wants to sit there and watch his spawn wander around the room climbing on stuff and spooking themselves when they step on stray horns. But it's still a fun game, because honestly, it's hard _not_ to have fun hanging out with Gamzee. He's chill and he likes to have a good time and he doesn't do all the stuff that makes Tavros nervous around the others. Even Aradia, who's really nice, makes him nervous sometimes. Gamzee just...makes it easy to relax.

Somewhere around the middle of the night, Tavros's stomach rumbles, and Gamzee grins. "Sounds like a motherfucker could all use some pie," he says.

"Uh," says Tavros. "That's, okay, I mean, I wouldn't want to, take your pie." Tinkerbull has been pretty clear on the idea that sopor slime is not a food. Tavros hopes Gamzee won't take offense.

"I'm all chill with sharing," Gamzee says, but he levers himself up off the floor, gangly and loose-limbed. "But let me go and see what all else I got up in here."

He wanders off into the depths of his hive, and Tavros lies on his stomach, head propped up on his hands as he watches his and Gamzee's fiduspawn roll around on the floor having a nuzzle-off. It's really nice to have a friend he can relax around this much.

At least, he can relax until the _HONK_ from right behind him makes him nearly jump right out of his skin. Gamzee cracks up laughing as Tavros rolls over to face him, trying to glare but not doing a good job of it.

"Shit, sorry, man," Gamzee says, lifting his bare foot and inspecting the horn he's just stepped on. "I don't all know where the fuck these fucking things even come from, you know?"

"Probably, uh, you left them there," Tavros points out, but Gamzee is already shrugging the topic off and dropping to the floor, his legs just folding up under him like he's a puppet with slack in his strings.

He holds out a square pan. "Check out this motherfucking sweet haul," he says.

Tavros sits up, crossing his legs, and leans forward to check out Gamzee's motherfucking sweet haul. "Brownies?" he says. "Where did you, get those?" And because Gamzee doesn't jump on him the second he says anything, he comes up with the answer himself: "Wait, I know, it's, a miracle. Right?"

Gamzee beams like Tavros just figured out the secret to the universe. "Motherfucking right it's a miracle, brother," he says. "A sweet, delicious motherfucking miracle to cure what ails that rumbling tummy of yours." He hands over the pan of brownies with that same thoughtless grace he does everything.

"Thank you," Tavros says. Gamzee probably won't really care one way or another, but he feels better about it if he's polite.

The brownies are better than he expected them to be. They taste a little funny, a little sharp, and he wonders—is there sopor in these, too? But at least they're not _all_ sopor, like the pies, and he is hungry and maybe just once wouldn't be too bad for him. And once he gets used to the taste, they're delicious. Between the two of them they eat the whole pan in what feels like no time at all. The fiduspawn have wandered off somewhere into a corner or something, but maybe that means they were getting along well enough to breed, so Tavros thinks he can call it a successful round of the game anyway.

He means to suggest they play again, but his head feels a little fuzzy and what he says is just, "You want to, um," and then he shrugs in this way that involves leaning closer, and the curve of his left horn rubs against Gamzee's shoulder totally by accident because he really didn't realize they were that close.

"I could be all up on some motherfucking um," Gamzee says, and he sounds so serious Tavros can't tell if he's teasing or not. He shrugs his shoulder really slow, so Tavros can feel the friction of it through his horn. It feels _weird_ , but it's a good weird, probably. "Man, you are motherfucking adorable when you get all to blushing like that," Gamzee says.

Tavros ducks his head instinctively, his face getting hotter, but he feels sort of warm all over, too, not like the kind of uncomfortable-embarrassed he gets around other trolls. Gamzee thinks he's adorable?

"Aaw, no, come on," Gamzee says. He sprawls on the floor so he can look up at Tavros's face. "Don't be all hiding from a motherfucker, right?"

He looks so silly there that Tavros has to laugh a little, and fortunately Gamzee is nice and doesn't mind. He just grins, shifting closer and nuzzling against Tavros's knee. Tavros's hand moves without really stopping to ask his brain for directions and then he is petting Gamzee's hair. And just...watching himself do it. While Gamzee closes his eyes and leans into it with this look of quiet _happiness_ on his face.

"You're, so silky," Tavros says. "Your hair, I mean." Because it is, thick and heavy between Tavros's fingers, these loose, wild curls that feel good to follow out to the tips.

"The better to get a motherfucker's miraculous hands all over me," Gamzee says in that blissed-out, satisfied voice.

"Oh," Tavros says. He watches Gamzee smile and he feels all warm and slow and sort of floating, and like he wants to keep doing this always, and he thinks, "So this is, what it feels like, to have mating fondness, I think," and when Gamzee nods he realizes he must have said it out loud.

Maybe he should panic, _probably_ he should panic, because wow, so inappropriate, but he's not scared and Gamzee is looking at him like he's maybe the best miracle of all. Looking at him with a smile that's really soft around the edges, and pulling him down, slowly slowly time is like syrup right up to the moment when their lips touch and then everything is smudged and warm and Tavros can barely keep track: he can see the little streaks in Gamzee's makeup from this close, and Gamzee's lips are soft but his teeth are sharp and both of those things are amazing, especially at the same time.

He thinks he understands now how Gamzee can move like that, or at least his body seems to have figured it out, because he's folding down onto the floor himself, stretching out next to Gamzee's long, lean body so they can really tangle together. Gamzee kisses him slow and deep, hands running over Tavros's skin, circling the bases of his horns, stroking the edges of his ears. Everything feels so good, and Tavros can't say so with his mouth busy, but he doesn't want to stop kissing, either, so he just moves, arching and squirming, trying to move toward everywhere Gamzee touches him.

And then he realizes that Gamzee could touch him in more places if he didn't have all these clothes on. He reaches down and starts to pull up the hem of his shirt, and Gamzee helps, long-fingered clever hands dancing over Tavros's skin. "Motherfucking miracles, my brother," Gamzee says reverently as he gets Tavros's shirt off over his head. It doesn't even snag on Tavros's horns, for once.

"Yeah," Tavros agrees. He doesn't think he's ever felt like this. Is _this_ why Gamzee eats so much pie? Tavros shakes his head, pushes the thought away. He can overthink stuff later. "Can I?" he says, catching at Gamzee's shirt.

"Hell yeah," Gamzee says. "I'm all in your motherfucking hands."

Tavros blushes because that's just so _sweet_ , so exciting, and he peels Gamzee's shirt up, baring smooth gray skin and the curves of ribs, the hollows of hip bones disappearing into Gamzee's pants. He should feel self-conscious, maybe, when he still has a little grubfat around his middle and Gamzee is all lanky, long lines, but Gamzee rolls close to him again and nuzzles at his shoulder. It tickles and Gamzee's makeup smears and Tavros laughs, reaching up to hold onto Gamzee's horns—and Gamzee makes a sound against Tavros's throat that runs right down Tavros's spine to his bulge.

"Oh," he says, "again, please," and rubs the sensitive skin at the base of Gamzee's horns. Gamzee moans, a low humming sound against Tavros's skin, and then he bites there—not very hard, though, so it feels kind of good, and Tavros wants to rock in his arms more, and they sort of keep encouraging each other like that, pushing and sliding and oh. Tavros kisses Gamzee again, because it feels like the right thing to do, and Gamzee's mouth tastes sharper and brighter this time, and it's _good_ , wow, like he thinks he could just crawl right inside Gamzee and bask in how good this is forever.

He's running his claws down Gamzee's back, trying to get closer, when Gamzee starts tugging on the buttons of his jeans. That feels like a wonderful idea, like a, yeah, like a miracle, and Tavros kicks his shoes off so he can wiggle out of them when the buttons come undone. Gamzee tries to lunge for him right away but Tavros squirms away from his hands, because shouldn't Gamzee be naked first too?

And Gamzee laughs when Tavros's hands skim down his sides, and Tavros tells him, "That sounds, so beautiful," and Gamzee answers him with a wonderful, sloppy kiss as Tavros's fingers finally get the hang of Gamzee's zipper. One of Gamzee's teeth catches Tavros's lip and that stings a little but then Gamzee sucks on it and that makes it better, and Gamzee's hips are sleek and bony and his knees knock as he kicks his pants the rest of the way off.

"No more holding back," Gamzee says. "Give me a fucking taste, bro." He pulls back and twists, licking his way down Tavros's stomach, his tongue rich purple against the white of his makeup and the gray of Tavros's skin—and then he gets far enough to lick a wet swipe across the head of Tavros's bulge, and no, okay, _that_ is the part that's the miracle, it has to be.

Or maybe it's just all miracles, like Gamzee's been saying all along, because Gamzee's lips wrapping around him feel amazing too, and the hot salt scent on the air is wonderful. Tavros shivers and moans, just letting the waves of sensation wash over him for a long minute, until Gamzee's enthusiasm and sweet, hungry sounds start to make him curious: what does he taste like? What would Gamzee taste like?

Tavros leans down and licks Gamzee's side, bites him a little, and the warm sharp scent of Gamzee's skin gets richer. His body knows what he's doing better than his head does, again, twisting and squirming down so he's stretched out against Gamzee's body and his face is really close to Gamzee's bulge. He licks the tip of it, where it shines wet and purple—Gamzee moans, and the taste makes Tavros's mouth water, and he leans in for more.

Gamzee's bulge feels thick in his mouth, pressing his tongue down, stretching his jaw as wide as it goes. They're moving together now, so the wet heat of Gamzee's mouth around Tavros's bulge blurs together with the the rocking slide of Gamzee's bulge past Tavros's lips, and the musky hot smell of sticky skin is a match for Gamzee's soft, humming moans. Tavros knows how sharp Gamzee's teeth are—even his own could do plenty of damage—but he's not afraid, because they're both trusting each other, and it's beautiful, and if his eyes sting a little when Gamzee rocks in far enough to touch his throat, that doesn't even matter. He holds onto Gamzee's hip to keep him close, to make sure he doesn't pull back, because right this minute Tavros feels like he's weightless, like anything is possible, and it's all because Gamzee is here with him and they're so close and it's so _good_ —he's like a vortex inside, swirling building heat that he can barely contain, this feeling so beautiful it _has_ to be a miracle, it has to, like there's a star being born inside him right this minute, and when he thinks he can't possibly stand it anymore it goes on just a few seconds longer to show him he can—and then all that wonderful heat comes pouring out of him and into Gamzee's sweet, sweet mouth.

Gamzee croons, rocking his hips to slide his bulge deeper down Tavros's throat, and Tavros just swallows around him, letting him in, because right now he feels so relaxed it's easy and oh, he wants Gamzee to feel as good as he does, warm and open and just...like everything is _right_. The fuzzy, drifting feeling from before is even stronger now, and he wants to share that, wants to really taste it when Gamzee lets go—and oh, yes, like that, the pulse and spill into his mouth, the heat and smoke and salt and Gamzee's hand on his arm holding tight, so tight, as Tavros swallows again and again.

He almost doesn't want to stop when it's over, suckling at the head of Gamzee's bulge until Gamzee pulls away, laughing. Even then Tavros is still reaching, claws grazing Gamzee's thighs. "That was some wicked sweet noise you all just up and made," Gamzee says. He catches Tavros's hand and pulls, dragging them both up until they're sitting and leaning into each other.

Tavros smiles, giddy and thrilled, meeting the deep rich gold of Gamzee's eyes. "You, too," he says. The idea of saying it seems funny, makes him want to laugh. "It was, a miracle."

"Yeah," Gamzee says, nodding. He takes Tavros's face in his hands, so gentle. "A motherfucking miracle going on all up in here." He presses their lips together in a slow, sloppy kiss, and oh, he's right. It is.


End file.
